First Class Trouble
by TitanicFabri
Summary: Eva is a common 16-year-old first class girl, who is engaged to the rich jerk John Hockley. She has everything she wants, except true love. Will things change on the Titanic, The Ship Of Dreams? Will everything turn out fine when she meets someone special? Is this one of those common happy ending love stories? Is everything going to be perfect? Read to find out... ;) PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Lost at E-Deck

**AN: Ok, so this is my first fanfic ever! I wrote this a long time ago, and now I rewrote it and I wanted to know what you guys think of it. I'm sorry if I made stupid mistakes, I'm Dutch, but I'm at B2/C1 level English. (that's quite good ;P) I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE TITANIC!  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Lost at E-Deck**

It was April 10, 1912 and Eva sat on her suitcase, she looked to the grandest ship in the world, the RMS Titanic. She could hear the women around her, gossiping. Eva was a 16 year old Dutch girl with brown hair and green eyes. She had always lived in the Netherlands, but she was traveling to America now. She traveled with her mother, father , 3 maids and 2 butlers. They were very rich and of course they were traveling in the most luxurious stateroom of the first class. Eva was smiling and wondered what America would be like. Finally they could board the ship. Her father showed their tickets to an officer and they went aboard. Eva politely smiled to the officer and so did her mother. She didn't want to be on this ship. Yes, she'd love to go to America, but she didn't want to meet her fiancé, who was in America. Her father had met some man named Nathan Hockley, as he was a business partner of him. Nathan had told him he had 2 sons, one engaged, the other still unmarried. Her father had said that he had a beautiful daughter, and that's why Eva was now engaged. She couldn't even remember her fiancé's name... She thought for a while, and then she remembered; John Hockley. Her father said it was a nice man, but Eva had never met him, and didn't want to. When she arrived at her room, she let herself fall down on her bed. She felt tears coming, but she knew she had to hide them. Her mother came in. "Do you ehh.. like your room, Eva?", her mother was trying to speak English, as Eva's future husband did too.  
"Ja, hoor." Eva refused to speak English, so she answered in Dutch.  
"Speak English, young lady", her father came in.  
"You'll need it if you want to talk with your fiancé", he said.  
But I don't want to talk to him, Eva thought. "Alright... But I go to the deck now, waving England goodbye.", she said.  
"Ppfft... waving England goodbye... you're a grown-up lady, Eva, act like one too, please", her mother told her.  
Eva looked sad, she wanted to be alone. "Oh let her go, Eveline... She'll act fine", her father smiled.  
"Alright then..." Eva's mother left the room.  
"Thanks, father", Eva smiled. She went to the corridor. Their rooms where at B-deck, so she could take the elevator to A-deck, and then go outside, she thought. When she arrived at the elevator a man asked her: "Which deck, miss?".  
She was thinking, she didn't know the English alphabet, not how to say the letters at least. She knew an 'a' sounded like a Dutch 'e.' or was it like an 'i'? "Well... miss? Which deck?", the man repeated.  
"Eh..." She said.  
"I-deck?" she tried.  
"E-deck, miss?" he asked.  
"Yes.", Eva said, hoping he was going to take her up. Instead he pulled the lever down. When they arrived at E-deck, the man smiled and said: "E-deck, miss."  
"Oh yes, thank you.", she answered politely, knowing this wasn't A-deck.  
The elevator went back up and she had no idea where she was. She felt too ashamed to take the elevator again, so she started looking for stairs.

Jack Dawson was drawing 4 men playing poker in a café in Southampton. He could see the Titanic in the background. He was a very good drawer and he loved to draw as well. Jack was 20 years old and American. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He had come to Europe when he was 16 and had travelled a lot, as he had lost his parents and other family. In Italy he had met the then 15 year old Fabrizio DeRossi. They had become best friends and now they were like brothers. They travelled together too. Fabrizio was now 19 years old and had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was staring through the window of the pub. He wanted to be on that ship! Then he could go to America and become a millionaire! Jack had just finished his sketch and walked to Fabrizio. "That ship is huge, huh?" he said.  
"Yeah..." Fabrizio mumbled. Suddenly Jack noticed tickets for Titanic lying on the table. They belonged to 2 Swedish man, Sven and Olaf.  
"Fabri, look!" he whispered. Fabrizio's eyes grew wide.  
"Vill du spela poker?" Sven asked, looking to Jack.  
"What?" Jack said.  
"Vill du play poker?" Sven repeated, he didn't speak English well.  
"Sure." Jack replied.  
The 4 of them sat down. After a few minutes the tickets were on the middle of the table, together with a pocket knife, some money and a pocket watch. Jack had bet all their money and Fabrizio didn't like that at all. "Jack, you are pazzo! You bet everything we have!" he whispered, with his Italian accent.  
Olaf and Sven were talking Swedish to each other. "When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose." Jack answered simply.

After some more time, Jack started to talk again. "Alright, moment of truth, somebody's life's about to change."  
He looked to his friend. "Fabrizio?"  
Fabrizio put his carts on the table, he had never been good at poker. "Niente." Jack said, looking to his carts.  
"Niente." Fabrizio repeated irritated.  
"Olaf?", Jack looked to the man in front of him.  
He also had nothing. "Nothing.", Jack said with a little grin.  
"Sven?" he asked.  
Sven put his carts on the table too and leaned back with a satisfied smile. "Uh-oh... 2 pairs... I'm sorry Fabrizio..." Jack said.  
"Che sorry? Mamafanculo! You bet all our money!?" Fabrizio screamed to his friend.  
"I'm sorry.", Jack repeated louder, "You're not gonna see your mom again for a long time..."  
Fabrizio looked at him, confused. "'Cause we're going to America! Full house, boys!" He smashed his carts on the table and laughed.  
Fabrizio looked at the cards and took the tickets from the table, he danced around the pub, yelling in Italian. Jack smiled, he couldn't believe it, "I'm going home!", he said and repeated it a few times.  
Fabrizio went back to Jack and yelled: "I go to America!"  
But then the barkeeper said: "No mate, Titanic goes to America, in 5 minutes."

Eva looked around. The room she was in was cold. The walls were from steel and they were painted white. She was alone and scared, where was she? This wasn't first class... This wasn't A-deck... was it? She started to walk. She didn't know where she was going, but actually she didn't care. Then she heard a noise. She screamed. Then she saw a little mouse ran away. "Oh..." she said.  
She looked were the mouse went and saw another corridor, and another and another, but no stairs. She decided to just go back to the elevator. She looked to the corridor she just came from. Did she really came from there? She looked around. She didn't know. She realized she didn't know where she was, she was lost.

Jack and Fabrizio ran to the ship and Jack screamed to the officers: "Wait we're passengers- we're passengers!"  
The officer looked at them. He saw they were third class and asked: "Have you been through the inspection queue?"  
Jack thought for a second and said: "Of course! Anyway we don't have any lice. We're Americans."  
Of course he knew Fabrizio wasn't... "Both of us" he added.  
The officer looked at them for a few seconds and then let them jump aboard. "We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?!" Jack said happy.  
They ran up to deck. Jack looked to all the people down on the land. He smiled, he was going to leave England and go home again! "Goodbye!" he screamed, more to the county than to the people.  
"You know somebody?" Fabrizio asked him.  
"Of course not, that's not the point!" Jack laughed, "Goodbye, I'll miss you!"  
Fabrizio joined him: "Goodbye, I will never forget you!"  
They both smiled, they were so happy that they were going to America. Then Jack noticed a little girl staring at him. She was sitting on her father's shoulders and smiled to him. Jack smiled back. "Hi!" The girl said.  
"Hello!" Jack replied.  
Fabrizio was still looking to the people that were still on the coast. The girl's father put her down and she walked to Jack. "I'm Cora", she said with a smile on her face.  
Jack had always liked children and said: "Hi Cora, I'm Jack."  
Cora looked at him with her big brown eyes. She also had brown, curly hair which made her look very cute. "What's that?" Cora asked, grabbing his drawings out of his hands.  
"Hey, Cora give those back to that man.", her father said a little angry, "I'm sorry..." he told Jack.  
"No problem. " Jack said.  
Cora's father smiled. "I'm Bert Cartmell" he said.  
"Jack Dawson, nice to meet you.", Jack introduced himself.  
"Nice to meet you too. Come on Cora, we go find our cabin. Say goodbye to Jack, Cora"  
"Bye Jack!", Cora smiled.  
"Bye Cora!" Jack replied.  
Mr. Cartmell nodded to Jack and he walked after Cora, who had already ran inside. "Such a sweet girl..." Jack mumbled.  
He noticed that Fabrizio was now hanging over the rail and studying the ship, that was now leaving Southampton. "Hey, Fabri, I go find our cabin, ok? It's G-60"  
Fabrizio looked up "Okay... I'll stay up here for a while..." he said.

Eva sat down on the ground. "Shit, shit, SHIT!" She cried.  
She was so tired... "No time for crying now, Eva" she told herself.  
"Let's find the way back..."  
She had no idea where to go, but decided just to start walking. And so she did. "I have to find a staircase...", she was still talking to herself.  
All the corridors looked the same and Eva started to run. She was really scared now... She stopped and leaned against a wall. This was hopeless... she knew she had to wait for someone passing by. She sat down again and smiled: This is better than being with my parents, she thought.

Meanwhile on deck Fabrizio got hungry and thought it would be a good idea if he went searching for his cabin. What number did Jack say again? He forgot... But then he recalled it, G-60! He looked over the rail once more to see the beautiful water. He loved the water, it was so full of energy. He was so happy to be on this ship! He was going to America! He fantasized about the country as he walked down the ship.

"Hello?" Eva was screaming.  
It felt like that was the only thing she could do. "Is anyone in here?!"  
She didn't know what else to say. "I am lost... Hello?!"  
She knew she was stupid for discovering E-deck alone. She cried again. Why did she cry? She didn't know... Well, actually she did know. She hated her life! She had never had the chance to find a guy she liked, no, her parents had to plan her whole marriage without her even knowing her future husband! She wanted to scream. And she did. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Fabrizio arrived at E-deck, when he heard something. He didn't exactly know where it came from or what it was, but something told him he had to find out. So he walked through some corridors. Then he knew what it was, it was someone screaming. But the person didn't sound scared. It sounded more like, well, he didn't know... So he decided to take a look. He heard the noise better as he walked through another long corridor. Then he saw her, a girl, a beautiful girl, sitting on the ground, screaming. He slowly walked towards her, not wanting to frighten her. He saw she wasn't from third class, because she wore a beautiful, expensive-looking dress.

Eva heard footsteps coming closer to her and she opened her eyes. She was immediately caught by Fabrizio's beautiful hazel eyes. He looked at her and smiled. "Are you alright?", he asked with a cute accent.  
She looked at him, he was handsome, she thought. "I'm lost..." she said, looking down, because she felt she was blushing.  
"You aren't from here, are you?" Fabrizio looked at her dress, which fit her perfectly, she really looked beautiful.  
She looked up and he saw her perfect little face. He got lost in her wonderful green eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
No answer. Fabrizio was looking at her face, seeing every detail of it, it was perfect. Eva repeated her question. "Oh eh, I meant... You're not from 3rd class, are you?", he said.  
She now saw him looking at her dress again, as he sat down next to her. "No... I'm from 1st class" she said with a sad smile.  
"Is that the class where the angels live in?" Fabrizio thought aloud.  
"What?" Eva gave him a strange look.  
"Oh, niente, eh, nothing.", he said nervously.  
He now looked at her face again and she looked at him too. He felt he was blushing and looked away. As he looked back he noticed she was smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Charming Third Class Guy

**AN: Here's the second chapter! It's going to be kinda weird... But I am weird! ;p PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Charming Third Class Guy**

They both just stared at each other for a moment. Just then Fabrizio said: "I'm Fabrizio DeRossi..."  
That was all he could say... It sounded stupid, he thought. "Eh excuse me, can you repeat that?", she said.  
He smiled. "Fa-Bri-Zio De-Ros-si", he said, and she repeated it with a shy smile.  
She looked so cute saying his name, Fabrizio thought. "I'm from Italy", he added.  
"Oh, yes... I see. I'm Eva van de Berg… And I'm from the Netherlands", she said, letting out a short giggle.  
For some reason, that name fit her perfectly, Fabrizio thought. "That's a beautiful name."  
Well, that just sounded stupid, he thought. Fabrizio had never been good at talking, especially not to girls. But she smiled. "Thank you, Mr. DeRossi, I like your name as well.", she said politely.  
"Oh please, call me Fabrizio", he said.  
"Then call me Eva", she smiled again. What am I doing, Eva thought to herself. I should go back now. But something made her stay, was it him? Was it the way he looked at her? He really seemed to care about her, more than her parents ever did. She looked into his eyes again and she knew she really liked him, although she had just met him. A thought flew through her head: I'm engaged. She couldn't get her eyes of him, though, and he seemed to feel the same, as he was staring at her too. She felt awkward, so she wanted to say something. But Fabrizio already did.  
"How old are you?", he didn't know anything else to say, but wanted this awkward situation to be over.  
"I'm 16 years old, and you?"  
"I'm 19.", Fabrizio said.  
Eva was quite young, he thought suddenly. Wait, why did he think that? Quite young for what? Being his girlfriend? Like that's going to happen at all, he thought. "Why is such a beautiful first class girl down here?" He asked her, knowing this was wrong.  
She blushed, he had just called her 'beautiful'. She giggled again. "I told you, I'm lost."  
He laughed, "Yes, I can tell you are! But how did you came down here?"  
"Oh, right... Well... I'm Dutch and..."  
He looked at her, "Dutch...", he repeated, studying her face.  
This made her nervous, so she just giggled, like her mother had instructed her to do if she felt nervous around a cute guy, so she felt she was acting like a typical first class girl, giggling way too much. She continued her story, "And I wanted to go to A-deck, but I said the 'a' wrong and the man in the elevator brought me here..."  
He laughed again. "You're cute.. ", he said as he slowly stroke a lock of hair out of her face.  
She blushed, he was very sweet. I want to be here forever, she thought, and she smiled shyly. "Can you bring me back to the elevator?" Eva asked slowly.  
She didn't want to go back, but she knew she had to. "Of course, this way, miss Eva"  
She liked how he called her 'miss'. As she followed him she realized they must have been there for quite some time. She looked at her pocket watch, she missed dinner. "Shit..." She mumbled.  
"What's wrong?" His sweet face turned to her.  
"I missed dinner, my mom is going to kill me..."  
He looked at his own pocket watch, the one he and Jack won in Southampton. "You can eat here, in third class, if you want", he said, secretly asking her for a date.  
They arrived at the elevator. "No, I have to go back now... eh... can I see you again?", she said with a shy smile, she didn't want to leave.  
Fabrizio looked at her, with a huge grin on his face. "Of course you can!", he said.  
He sounded a little too happy, he knew, but actually didn't care. "Eh... when?", she asked. "Tomorrow after lunch? Here, at the elevator? I'll show you third class!" He looked at her.  
"Okay!" she yelled in excitement, "And I'll show you first class!", she added.  
He laughed. "Well, see you tomorrow, miss Eva."  
She blushed. "Yes, see you then."  
She pushed the elevator button and looked at him again. "I'm very glad you found me.", she said.  
He looked at her, she was now stepping into the elevator. "If you need anything, my cabin is G-60...", he said.  
"B-deck" Eva said to the man in the elevator.  
"Goodnight, Fabrizio" she said with a smile.  
"Goodnight" He replied smiling, and the elevator went up.  
Fabrizio looked as the elevator was leaving E-deck. He had never seen such a wonderful girl in his life. He turned around and continued to find his way to G-deck. He smiled when he realized he'd see her again tomorrow. She wanted to see him again... Did she like him too? He wondered if she did. No of course she didn't! She could get way better guys... When he arrived at G-deck he looked at the room numbers. Then he found G-60, his cabin. He walked in and Jack looked at him. "Hey Fabri, there you are! You liked it up on deck, didn't you?"  
Fabrizio laughed, he decided not to tell Jack about Eva, as he knew Jack didn't like the first class. "Yeah...", he mumbled.

Up in first class Eva went to her room too. She couldn't stop smiling. She liked him. But he is from third class, she thought. When she arrived at her room she saw her mother sitting in a chair. "And where have you been?" she asked, "You missed dinner."  
Eva knew her mother was angry. "I'm sorry, mother, the deck is just so beautiful." she lied.  
Her mother seemed to believe her, as she said: "Well, I bet it is. But don't dare to miss dinner again! I told the other people you were tired of the trip to England."  
Her mother changed the subject quickly: "And oh do you know what Mr. Baker said about Mr. Hockley?"  
Oh, yes, my fiancé, Mr. Hockley... Eva thought. "No, mother."  
"He said that Mr. Hockley had told him that he really wanted to meet you!"  
Eva didn't care, but answered politely. "Oh how nice."  
Her mother smiled as Eva said that. "Well, I leave you alone. It was a long day maybe you should get some sleep. I'll send Eleanor and Susanna to help you.", her mother said, mentioning 2 of their 3 maids.  
"Yes, goodnight, mother.", Eva said, she wanted to be alone.  
"Goodnight"  
Eva let herself fall on her bed and smiled. She was going to see Fabrizio again tomorrow! She wiggled her feet from happiness. Just then Eleanor and Susanna came in. They were not only Eva's maids, but also good friends. Eva smiled as she saw them. "I guess the deck was quite nice... huh?", Eleanor said with a grin: "So where have you really been?"  
Eva couldn't hide her smile and Susanna noticed that. "Eva... Do you have to tell us something...?", she laughed.  
Eva looked at them. She knew she could tell Eleanor and Susanna, they would understand. "I met someone...", she said.  
"Oh Eva!"  
Susanna and Eleanor looked at her. "Tell us all about him!"  
"I can't..." Eva said, copying the voice of a 'real first class lady', as her mother called it, "I'm engaged..."  
The girls laughed. "Oh come on, Ev!" Eleanor said.  
"Alright... well... He... ehh.."  
She didn't know what to tell. "What's his name?", Susanna helped her.  
"Fabrizio." Eva said dreamily.  
"Fabrizio? That doesn't sound very British or something...", Eleanor said.  
"Yes, he is Italian.", Eva smiled.  
"Ooohhh Italian! What does he look like?" Eleanor asked.  
"He is so handsome, really! He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes... Oh those eyes... They're so beautiful... He is so cute!", Eva giggled.  
"Wow... Sounds like you're in love, Ev", Susanna said.  
Eva looked down with a sad smile. "Eva? What's wrong? If you're feeling guilty because you're engaged, well... You should just... just…", Susanna tried to help her.  
"He's from third class", Eva whispered.  
Both Eleanor and Susanna were surprised. "What? Where did you found that guy?", Eleanor looked at her, still surprised.  
"I got lost at E-deck and he found me. I'll meet him again tomorrow, after lunch..."  
Eva couldn't help it; a big smile appeared on her face.  
"Oh Eva! You have a date!", Eleanor and Susanna screamed together.  
"Shhh!", Eva said, "Well... I'm going to sleep now... Goodnight."  
Meanwhile she had put her night dress on. "Oh yes... goodnight", Susanna said.  
"Sweet dreams about Fabrizio, Ev", Eleanor said with a grin.  
They walked out. Eva smiled again, he was a charming third class guy.


	3. Chapter 3: Lunch

**AN: Ok! Chapter 3! :) This is going to be kinda romantic, weird and a litte awkward maybe... But still; Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Lunch**

"Fabri, Fabri, Fabrizio!" Jack screamed.  
Fabrizio woke up. "Huh, what?", he mumbled.  
"We missed breakfast. Come on, we have to get ready for lunch!"  
"Lunch...", Fabrizio smiled, thinking of Eva.  
"Yes, LUNCH, Fabri! Come on!"  
Fabrizio got dressed, put his cap on and followed Jack.

Meanwhile in first class, Eva was having tea with her mother, a lady named Mrs. DeWitt Bukater and her daughter. She didn't like Mrs. DeWitt Bukater and her daughter didn't say anything. She looked sad about something, but what? She wanted to find out for some reason. "Miss DeWitt Bukater?", Eva said.  
The girl looked at her. "Can I speak with you for a minute...? alone...?", Eva asked her.  
"Of course." was the polite answer.  
Eva smiled, "Excuse me, mother, Mrs. DeWitt Bukater."  
Eva and miss DeWitt Bukater walked to deck. "So what do you want to ask me, miss Van de Berg?", she said with a confused look.  
"You can call me Eva.", Eva smiled to her.  
"Oh, right, I'm Rose.", she answered, "But what do you want to talk about?"  
"Oh... You just looked sad..."  
"So...?"  
"Why are you so sad?"  
"Well... I... eh..."  
"Are you engaged?"  
She looked at me, surprised, I can read her mind, Eva thought. Then, she showed her ring, it was absolutely beautiful. 'Wow…' Eva said, looking at it.  
'My fiancé is Mr. Hockley. He is here on this ship too.', she said.  
There was no emotion in her face, nor there was in her voice, and Eva noticed. 'I'm engaged to some man named Mr. Hockley too... John Hockley.", Eva said.  
"That' Cal's brother.", Rose said, still without any emotion.  
Eva looked at her and asked: "Is he?"  
"Yes, he told me about his brother once."  
"Eh... can I ask you something stupid?"  
"Oh... Eh... sure."  
"Do you love your fiancé? 'Cause you don't look very happy about him."  
Rose looked around, there was no one else. "No...", she said, "I hate him"  
Eva and Rose smiled to each other. It seemed like Eva had finally found someone who hated her fiancé too. "I totally understand you.", Eva told her.

Fabrizio and Jack were having lunch. Jack was still so happy they were going to America. "We're going to America. I'm going home!", he said happy.  
Fabrizio used to be even more happy, but now he couldn't stop thinking about Eva. He knew lunch in first class took longer so he decided to go up on deck with Jack for a while. "Hey Fabri, aren't you happy?" Jack asked him.  
"Oh yes... I am... I was thinking of Italia" he lied, but Jack just said: "I see."  
They finished their lunch. "Let's go to the deck", Jack suggested.  
"Yeah!", Fabrizio loved the deck. They went outside.

Eva and Rose were still talking to each other. "So you're going to marry a man you don't even know?!", Rose asked.  
"Yes, I am... I have to."  
"Well, then we'll be family very soon"  
"Yes..."  
Eva didn't want to become family of Rose, not because she didn't like her, but because she didn't want to marry John.  
"Where's your engagement ring?" Rose suddenly asked.  
"Here", Eva showed it, "He sent it to me in a letter."  
Eva hated him for that. "He did?! That's so stupid! If he acts like his brother he's a freak, believe me... And the way he looks at me when we're alone. It's disguising!", Rose told her.  
"Ewh!'', Eva yelled.  
''Ehh... but we should go to lunch now...", Rose added.  
"Yes..." Eva said dreamily, thinking about Fabrizio.  
"Bye", Rose said, "See you at lunch"  
"Bye!" Eva smiled

On the third class deck Fabrizio was talking to an Irishman about Titanic. The man was very proud that she was Irish. Jack was drawing Cora and her father, who were standing on the rail. When Cora recognized him she ran towards him, screaming: "Hi Jack!"  
"Cora, wait!"  
That was her father. "Hi Cora, I was just drawing you and your father, look!" Jack said, showing Cora the drawing.  
"Wow! Daddy look! That's me!" she pointed to the picture.  
"Wow, that's very good work.", her father said.  
"Thank you.", Jack smiled, "Hey Cora have you already met my best friend Fabrizio?"  
Fabrizio looked up and Cora ran towards him. "Hi Mr. Fabrizio! I'm Cora!"  
"Hi Cora, nice to meet you.", Fabrizio laughed.  
"And who are you?", Cora looked to the Irishman.  
"I'm Tommy Ryan." he said.  
"I'm Cora!" Cora said again.

Eva didn't eat very much, she just wanted lunch to be over. Her mother was talking to some other ladies and she was just sitting next to them. She felt useless. "Excuse me, ladies, I don't feel well. I think I'd take some air on the boat deck."  
Everyone looked at her. "Oh no, Eva, please stay.", her mother said.  
"I think I'm still a little tired of the trip.", Eva lied.  
"Well, alright then." her mother said, but she looked angrily at Eva, but Eva just walked away.

Fabrizio was standing next to the elevator on E-deck. He couldn't wait for Eva to come. Every time he heard the elevator moving he looked up with a huge smile on his face. Eva might be a first class girl, but he was sure she wasn't as selfish as the rest of the first class people. Eva was different. Eva was a sweet girl, a very sweet girl. He really liked her and he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know how. Then he heard the elevator again, he waited for a while and then he saw the lift arriving at E-deck. He smiled, but then he noticed it wasn't Eva. He was waiting for quite a long time now. Would she still come? Or has she forget about him? Maybe she is still having lunch, he thought.

Eva walked to the elevator. "Which deck, miss?", the lift operator said.  
"E-deck.", Eva said with a smile.  
"E-deck?" the man gave her a strange look.  
"Yes, E-deck."  
"Alright.", he said.  
As they arrived at E-deck, Eva noticed Fabrizio leaning against a wall, smiling. She walked towards him.  
"Hi", she said, looking in his beautiful eyes.  
"Hi, Eva", he replied with a cute smile.  
There was an awkward silence, but then Fabrizio said: "My friends are up on deck, would you... eh... would you like to come to my cabin?"  
"Yes, of course!", Eva said. As they walked to his cabin they were talking.  
"What cabin is yours?" Eva asked.  
"Cabin G-60, so we have to go down to G-deck."  
"Oh, well, alright."  
"Did you enjoy your lunch?", Fabrizio accidently touched her hand while walking.  
"Not really, my mother was talking to..."  
Eva didn't finish her sentence, but looked down to their hands and she blushed. He noticed her blushing and smiled. Eva continued talking: "Eh... to some other ladies and I... I was just there, eating and... not saying anything. So I said I was... I was tired. I left the room and came down here".  
Fabrizio laughed, he could hear she was nervous now. "You like it down here, don't you?", he said.  
"Well yes, I like being here... with you... much more than being in first class", as she finished her sentence her eyes looked down again, Fabrizio was now touching her hand on purpose.  
"What are you doing?", Eva giggled.  
"Eh... nothing.", he said with a grin.  
"You look beautiful... " he said randomly, looking at her.  
"Eh... thank you" Eva said.  
"No problem", he smiled and they continued their walk.  
When they arrived at Fabrizio's cabin, Fabrizio said: "It's not much... But it's okay"  
Eva walked in and looked around, then she looked at him. "It's perfect", she said, "I love it!"  
Fabrizio laughed "I thought a first class girl would want more luxurious stuff...", he said.  
"Oh please, I hate all those stupid little things!"  
"Do you?"  
"Yes! I do! I don't need them!"  
"I think you can't survive a day down here!"  
Eva looked at him, she would have been furious if she didn't saw he was smiling.  
"Well maybe I should try then.", she said a little playfully.  
"Maybe you should", he grinned.  
He walked towards her and was now standing very close to her. There was a silence. Fabrizio looked at her, he wanted to tell her that he liked her so much, he just loved everything about her. He touched Eva's hand again and whispered: "You're beautiful..."  
Eva looked at him, he smiled shyly.  
"Thank you", Eva said, she was scared and happy at the same time.  
What was he trying to tell her? The smile on Fabrizio's face was now even huger.  
"Why did you ask to see me again?", he asked.  
"You're better company than my stupid mother and her friends...", Eva said with a calm voice.  
He just smiled. After a while he whispered: "You're so beautiful...".  
Eva turned red. She didn't say anything, but just looked at him. Suddenly, he leaned over and kissed her. Eva closed her eyes, she couldn't believe this was really happening! Fabrizio put his hand on her cheek as they kissed. When they stopped kissing they smiled shyly to each other. "I guess I like you, Eva.", Fabrizio said.


	4. Chapter 4: Too soon?

**AN: So... This is chapter 4! Sorry! It took me a while, I know... But I thought I had already posted it! Anyway... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Too soon? **

Eva looked in Fabrizio's amazing eyes. "I... I... I like you too...", she told him.  
Her eyes were sparkling. There was a silence and they smiled dreamily to each other. "You're the most amazing girl I've ever seen, Eva. You're beautiful and so sweet and cute.", Fabrizio said, stroking her hair.  
Eva felt amazing, he was so nice and sweet. Just then Eva realized her situation wasn't as perfect as it looked like. She was engaged, she couldn't fall in love with a guy now, but hasn't she already? He had kissed her. She looked at him, with scared eyes, and he noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked worried.  
"I'm engaged, Fabrizio."  
"WHAT?! But my sweet Eva... You're only 16 years old! And you didn't tell me you were in love with another guy..." He stroke her cheek gently again.  
"I'm not in love with him..."  
"So why are you marrying him?!", Fabrizio stepped away from her, feeling stupid for what he had just done.  
"I'm a girl, I have to... You don't understand!", she felt tears coming again and she knew that, this time, she couldn't block them. "I must go now.", she said.  
She didn't want to leave though. "Eva... What's wrong?" he asked her with his sweet voice.  
The sadness and sweetness in his voice let her tears escape. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Fabrizio!", Eva cried.  
He was so cute, she thought. He hugged her. "Shhh... It'll be okay.", he said.  
Eva had never acted so weak, she couldn't in first class, but she loved it. She felt so safe in his arms. Then the fear of her engagement came up again. "I must leave... I... I...Goodbye Fabrizio...", she said.  
She stood up and left him, but she would never forget the number of his cabin.

On her way back to first class she felt sorry for Fabrizio. He liked her very much and she had just left him. But she knew she couldn't be together with a third class guy, her mother would kill her! She arrived at her cabin and saw Susanna and Eleanor waiting for her in her room. "How was your date, Ev?", Susanna smiled.  
"I told him the truth.", she didn't know how she could remain this calm.  
"So you told him you loved him?!", Eleanor and Susanna said together.  
"Yes... NO! I told him I was engaged and left him.", Eva said coldly.  
She felt tears coming, but blocked them. Don't cry, Eva, she told herself, not again. She felt the pressure of being in first class again. Eleanor and Susanna didn't say anything. "I go to the deck now, please tell mother if she is searching for me.", Eva said and she left the room, leaving Eleanor and Susanna confused.

Meanwhile Fabrizio was lying in his bed. He didn't understand her. She said she liked him too, didn't she? They kissed! And then... Everything went so fast, Fabrizio thought. He really wanted to get some advice from his best friend right now, but still he couldn't tell him. Jack won't understand this, he knew that. He decided he had to find out what was wrong with her himself and closed his eyes to think.

When Eva arrived on the deck, she spotted Rose looking sadly to the sea. 'Rose?', Eva whispered.  
Rose turned around, 'Oh Eva, it's you', she said.  
'Do you want to tell me something, Rose?', Eva touched her hand and stroke it softly.  
'I... Cal...', Rose mumbled.  
She started crying. 'No, Rose please, what happened? You can tell me. I won't judge you.', Eva led her to a bench.  
The two of them sat down and then Rose started talking: 'Cal, he's horrible, I hate him. Today he got angry at me for no reason and he threw plates and stuff to me! I was so scared, Eva. I ran away, to the deck. And then I bumped into a man, well a guy...', she paused for a moment, 'I think I like him, Eva.'  
Eva looked at Rose and saw the panic in her eyes, they were screaming for help.  
'Rose, I will help you. I'm in the same situation... Well, there are some differences. I accidentally went to E-deck with the elevator, and I lost my way there, but there was a guy nice enough to help me. After some talking he invited me to come again after lunch. We went to his cabin and... we… eh… kinda… kissed'  
Rose's mouth opened slowly and she said: 'Oh Eva! That's amazing! Leave your fiancé and marry him!'  
Eva looked at her and smiled, 'It's not that simple... I wish it was...'  
'Why not?', Rose answered.  
Eva took a deep breath and said clearly: 'He's in third class.'  
Rose smiled. 'Jack is too.'  
Eva didn't understand it, 'Jack?', she said.  
'The cute guy I bumped into!', Rose giggled, 'And what's your boyfriend's name?'  
Eva laughed, 'He's not my boyfriend! And his name is Fabrizio... But I hurt him... I left him after saying I was engaged.'  
Rose looked at her with a knowing smile. 'And you regret that? I see. But, you guys kissed, didn't you? Why don't you visit him! I can find Jack's cabin maybe... He gave me the number, G-60'  
Eva was surprised to hear that number. 'But... G-60... That's Fabri's cabin!'  
'Awhhh! You've already shorten his name! But yeah, that's weird… I guess we just have to visit that cabin then! Let's visit our boyfriends!', Rose exclaimed.  
'They're not our boyfriends, Rose!', Eva laughed.  
When they had found G-60, Eva knocked on the door. A man they had never seen before opened the door, he whistled when he saw them. 'Wow… What are you pretty girls doing down here?', he flirted.  
'Who is it, Tommy?', Fabrizio yelled to him.  
'I dunno!', he looked at the girls again and said: 'Soooo… did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'  
'Awww, you're so original!', Rose said sarcastically, as she knew this wasn't Jack and this couldn't be Fabrizio, because Eva looked at him strangely.  
'We're her for 2 other guys who should be here as wel…', Eva said, 'They told us this was their cabin.'  
The man smiled: 'I don't think you'll find 'em in here, unless you mean Jack and Fabri.'  
He started laughing really loud. 'JACK?', Rose yelled happily.  
He gave her the right number! Eva didn't say a thing, she was scared. Did he still want to see her? Inside Jack had heard his name and went to the door, he smiled when he saw Rose. 'Hey Rose! Tommy, why didn't ya let them in?', he smiled.  
Eva studied Jack, he was handsome as well, but Fabrizio looked sweeter to her. 'Who is your friend?', he looked at Eva.  
'I'm Eva', she introduced herself, 'er... Is Fabrizio in here?'  
'Wait what…? How do you know Fabri?'  
Eva understood Fabrizio hadn't told this Jack about her, although they seemed to be quite good friends.  
'Doesn't matter. Is he in here?' she said.  
'Sure… Yes, he is.', Jack said, still confused.  
Eva looked at the door for a while. Then she walked in. She didn't see Fabrizio anywhere. 'Ehh…. Fabrizio?'  
'Eva?', she heard.  
Then she saw him, he laid in his top bunk. 'Hi…', she said, when he came down.  
He looked in her eyes and said: 'You came back…'  
Eva blushed. 'I changed my mind, Fabri', she said with a flirtatious smile.  
'But… Your engagement?', he looked at her, confused but happy.  
'I don't want to marry him, he's a jerk...! I can't even marry him, 'cause I guess I'm falling in love with another guy…'  
He smiled, she was the most perfect girl ever. He knew she liked him, she came back to him! He couldn't be happier now. 'I kinda hope you mean me…', he said, already knowing she meant him.  
She just smiled and he did to. He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her cheek, stroking it slowly. He looked her in her eyes and then slowly kissed her again. She felt amazing, finally she had met someone who cared for her. She put her arms around him and so he did. She felt safe again. Just then Jack, Rose and Tommy came in. 'Seems like we have a couple here…', Tommy smiled.  
Fabrizio and Eva stopped kissing and looked at Jack, Rose and Tommy. They both blushed. 'Whew... Where did you meet that girl, Fabri? I didn't know who were that good at talking to girls!', Tommy said, he was surprised.  
Eva laughed: 'He isn't!'  
Jack walked to Fabrizio and gave him a high five. 'Your first girlfriend, Fabri! Let's celebrate this rare thing. Who wants show these first class girls a real third class party?!', Jack yelled.  
'YEAH!', Fabri and Tommy yelled and Fabri put his hand around Eva's waist. Eva couldn't be happier.


	5. Chapter 5: Superheroes

**AN: This is chapter 5! I haven't checked it for grammar or spelling mistakes yet, 'cause I'm kinda in a hurry ;) **

**SPOILER: Prepare for a plot-twist! :) (Please don't hate me...)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Superheroes**

They went to C-deck, where the so called 'real party' should take place. Eva and Rose were both nervous and they didn't know what to expect. Fabrizio still had his arm around Eva and all the people they passed by looked at them with a loving smile. Eva felt a little awkward; in first class nobody looked at you, especially not when you were a woman or girl. You weren't supposed to talk, unless you were asked something. This was the first rule Eva had learn when she was a child. Rose and Jack walked next to each other, laughing and talking. Tommy walked behind them. He was happy for Fabrizio and Jack, but he felt alone, not just because he had no girlfriend at the moment, but because he had never had one. He sighed and looked at the floor. He had already liked Eva when he saw her standing there. She looked so sweet and nervous, but mostly sweet. Rose had been a bit more spontaneous, though, and she was nice as well, but Tommy had fallen for the shy girl behind her. Then he whispered to himself: 'Control your feelings, Tommy, don't show them to her, she's Fabri's girl.'  
Of course his feelings weren't that special yet, he had just met her, but still, he liked her. When he looked at other girls he just liked them as friends… But Eva… NO! This is wrong, he thought.

Meanwhile in first class Eleanor and Susanna were looking for Eva, as Eva's mother Eveline had commanded. 'Oh, Sus… We're not going to find her! Mrs. Van de Berg is going to kill us!', Eleanor yelled.  
'I know! We have to split up… Do you think she is with that guy she met?', Susanna answered.  
'Maybe she regrets what she has done…', Eleanor started.  
'And are they kissing again!', Susanna finished the sentence.  
They both laughed. 'Okay, but we're never going to find her if she's down there!', Eleanor said with a serious voice.  
'I understand, El, but we have to do what we can…', Susanna answered and they continued walking.

Tommy, Jack, Fabrizio, Rose and Eva arrived at the party. 'Wanna dance?', Fabri asked Eva. They both smiled. Tommy looked away from them. Why is Fabri the lucky one, he thought.  
'Of course I want to!', Eva giggled. Tommy sighed again, there really were the most perfect couple ever! He didn't feel like partying anymore, he couldn't keep his eyes of Eva, dancing with Fabrizio. He forced himself to look at Jack and Rose, who were dancing too. They also made a nice couple, he thought. He watched Rose stepping on Jack's foot. Jack acted like he was dying from pain and Rose sat down next to him. Then Jack smiled and he said something, but Tommy couldn't hear it. Suddenly he kissed Rose. Another guy who had a girlfriend. Tommy just grabbed another beer, he needed something to cheer him up... And he was lucky! Just then Cora walked past him. When she recognized Tommy, she ran towards him, yelling 'Hello Mr. Tommy!'  
Tommy looked up and saw the little girl. Cora gave him a hug. 'How are you, Mr. Tommy? Why aren't you dancing?', she asked.  
He smiled, this little girl seemed to be the only one who had noticed his bad mood. 'I'm a little sad, Cora, and even if I was happy, I have no one to dance with!', he told her.  
She nodded understanding. Of course she didn't really understand, she was six! 'I want to dance with you! All the boys here are stupid! They pull my hair and call me a stupid girl!', she said, looking as angry as she could. Then she remembered something: 'AND THEY HAVE LIZY!', she stared crying.  
Tommy lifted the little girl and let her sit on his knee. 'Who's Lizy?', he asked. As long as he didn't get attention from Eva, he could at least make this little girl happy again.  
'My doll! She cost my daddy a lot of money! I got her for my 3th birthday! Those stupid boys have stolen her from me!', Cora said sadly.  
'Then were going to steal her back! Do you think they would be scared of me?!', he joked.  
'Nooooooo! You're cute!', Cora laughed.  
'Well, at least one girl likes me here!'  
'Yessss! I love you, Tommy!', she hugged him.  
Right at that moment Tommy saw Eva looking at him, she was smiling. He waved at her. Where was Fabrizio?  
'Are we getting my doll back Tommy?', Cora asked hopefully. Tommy saw Fabrizio standing next to Eva again, they both had a glass of beer in their hands.  
'Of course we are! But first…', he looked around the room, 'Ah! There it is!'  
Tommy stood up and walked towards a bench. There was a thin blanked on it, the owner seemed to be partying. He picked it up and put it around him like a cape.  
'You're a superhero!', Cora exclaimed.  
'Yes I am', Tommy smiled, he loved children, 'So tell me… where can we find those boys?'  
'This way!'

Eleanor and Susanna were at B-deck, still searching for Eva. They just took the stairs down to C-deck.  
'OK, just look for a third class-looking guy or woman… Maybe they know her…', Susanna said.  
'Yeah… This seems hopeless!', Eleanor said, she was irritated.  
'Oh… look! They seemed to be third class El! That guy with the little girl on his shoulders!'  
'Are you going to talk to them..?'  
'I don't even know how… Well, most likely they don't know her.'

Cora was asking a lot of questions: 'Mr. Tommy, why are those princesses here?'  
'Princesses?'  
'Yeah! The girl Mr. Jack was kissing and the girl Mr. Fabrizio was dancing with!'  
They were just passing Eleanor and Sussana when Tommy exliamed: 'Ohh! You mean Eva and Rose!'  
Eleanor and Susanna shot each other a look.  
'Yeah!', Cora said.  
'Well… they…', Tommy started.  
'Eehh… Excuse me!', Eleanor interrupted them.  
'Oh, hello… How can we help you?', Tommy said, he didn't know how to talk to first class people, and even though they seemed to be maids, they were first class.  
'Well... Did you just say ''Eva''?'  
'Yes I did, why?'  
'We are her maids, we are looking for her. Do you know where I can find her?'  
Tommy explained where she was, 'But she is with her… boyfriend', he added.  
'Oh yes, we know about him. Thank you!'  
Susanna and Eleanor continued their walk and so did Tommy and Cora.

Tommy heard little boys yelling. 'They're in here!', Cora whispered.  
Tommy nodded. He looked around the corner of the wall and saw the boys throwing the doll to each other. Unfortunately, Cora also saw it and she ran towards them, screaming: 'Give her back! She's mine!'  
The boys threw the doll so high that Cora couldn't reach it. Tommy decided to do this superhero thing, but he had already dropped his 'cape' somewhere. He walked towards the boys and said in a low voice: 'What are you doing with that doll?'  
He looked at the boy who was holding the doll. 'I don't think this is yours… Or do you like to play with dolls?'  
All the other boys laughed, but the boy who was holding the doll seemed to be the most irritating boy ever. 'It's from my little sister! SHE STOLE IT!', he yelled, pointing at Cora.  
'Is it? Let's bring it to her then.'  
The eyes of the boy went big; 'Eh… NO!'  
'Why not? Do you want to keep it so bad?'  
All the kids started laughing again. Even Cora did. But this made the boy very angry, he kicked Tommy against his leg, which didn't hurt of course.  
'What did you just do?', Tommy said, acting very angry. He lifted the boy up and put him over his shoulder. The boy struggled and yelled: 'Help! Put me down! I'm going to fall! Aaaah!'  
Of course Tommy knew what he was doing. 'I'm going to drop you into the ocean, if you don't tell the truth and give the doll back to Cora.'  
'OK! It is Cora's! Here it is, NOW PUT ME DOWN!', he handed the doll to Cora.  
Tommy putted the boy down and he saw Cora hugging her doll. He got an idea. 'Wait! That wasn't everything.'  
'RUN!', the boys yelled.  
'Oh don't worry I'll get you with my super powers! Come here and I won't hurt you.'  
The boy walked slowly towards Tommy.  
'Now say sorry to Cora and give her a kiss.'  
The boy blushed. Tommy smiled, he knew little boys always liked the girl if they bullied her, he had been in the same situation when he was little. The boy walked to Cora. 'I'm sorry Cora… I won't ever do it again!'  
Cora smiled, 'It's OK!'  
'A kiss on the cheek is alright.', Tommy laughed.  
The boy gave Cora a quick kiss on her cheek. The rest of the boys ran away, yelling: 'EEEEWWWW!'  
'Ehhh… I'm Mike.. Would you like to dance with me on the party?', he boy said.  
'Sure!', Cora smiled.  
Al tree of them went back to the party. Now even Cora had a little 'boyfriend'. When they arrived Tommy didn't see Eva anywhere. But he did see Fabrizio, who was obviously flirting with another girl. Tommy couldn't believe his eyes. He walked towards Jack, who was still hanging out with Rose. 'Jack! What's Fabri doing? Where is Eva?'  
'Hi Tommy! Well… I think he is making a huge mistake… He told me a minute ago that he was going to dump Eva. Eva left like 10 minutes ago!'  
'Is he going to leave her?!'  
'Yes. He seems to have met the new 'Love of his life' I really don't like this about him… Poor Eva…'  
When Tommy looked back at Fabrizio he saw he had put an arm around this new girl. He could feel his own heart break. He felt so sorry for Eva! On the other hand… he might have a change now… NO TOMMY, he thought. He walked to Fabrizio. 'And who is this Fabri?'  
'This is Helga, she is Norwegian.', he and the girl named Helga smiled to each other.  
'But… What about Eva?'  
'Eva is not the right person for me… She's too different. I'm telling her I leave her tomorrow.'  
Tommy felt his heart break again. How could Fabrizio leave the sweetest girl on the planet?


	6. Chapter 6: What you need

**AN: Hi guys! Sorry! I know it took me a while but I really didn't know if I like Fabrizio+Eva or Fabrizio+Helga more :/ Please help me! I'm kinda sick, so I won't update the next chapter soon... Sorry for that! Please review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: What you need**

Eva lay down in her bed, thinking about Fabrizio. This has been the best day of my life, Eva thought. Eleanor and Susanna had picked her up and her mother had been furious, but she lied again, something about her meeting Rose, which was actually true, but only a part of the truth. Her mother was a smart woman, Eva knew, and she also knew her mother was going to find out about her and Fabrizio. She didn't know what to do, she thought about tonight. She and Fabrizio had danced and it had been wonderful. This was true love, it had to be! He was so sweet and the look in this eyes was… It is true love Eva, she told herself. She thought about what had happened. He had given her way too much beer, but she had liked it. But she was dizzy now and closed her eyes. Sleep, she needed sleep. Just then she realized she was very tired and she put her blanked around her. She fell asleep with a smile on her face; Fabrizio was the best guy ever.

Down in third class Fabrizio was making out with Helga at the party. Tommy couldn't take it anymore and decided to go back to his cabin, G-51. Jack was already gone, he was walking Rose to her cabin.

When Jack and Rose arrived at B-deck, where Rose's cabin was, Rose said: 'I think I walk the last part alone… I don't want my fiancé to see you…'  
'I understand! I guess he would kill me! But… won't he be angry about you coming back at this time?', he said.  
'Well… I'll just sneak into my room so he won't hear me, I hope.'  
'Ok…', Jack said and there was an awkward silence.  
After a while Rose said: 'Tonight was amazing, thank you for everything.'  
'No problem, I liked being with you.'  
Jack looked at Rose, he had thought she was out of his league, but after this night he knew she wasn't. He took her hand and kissed it. Rose giggled and Jack said: 'What? Don't you guys do that in first class?'  
'Err… No!', she laughed, 'We just kiss each other on the lips…', she stepped forward and put her arms around him, nervously.  
She run her fingers through his hair softly and smiled. 'Wait… what?', Jack loved it, but he didn't understand her. Was she flirting with him?  
'J-just… kiss me.', she said.  
Yes, she was flirting.  
'Well... if you say so!', Jack smiled and did as he was told, not that he found that a problem.

Tommy sat down. Damn, he had a problem. What did he have to do? He couldn't let Fabrizio get away with this! I have to prepare Eva for this disappointment, he thought. She doesn't deserve this! He looked at the floor. 'Eva... I'm so sorry, but I know something you have to know as well. You won't like it, but it's for your own best...', he said, like he was taking to Eva.  
Does that sound good, he thought. Of course it didn't. He felt like he had to tell her. Or did he just want to see her? Damn this feelings had to leave… But… If Fabrizio went up to first class and told her he left her, Tommy would never see her again. And he won't let that happen. He had to tell Eva about his feelings for her, no matter what. He laid down and fell asleep, determined that he would visit Eva tomorrow.

Fabrizio and Helga were still at the party, kissing. Suddenly a large grey-haired man stood in front of them, clearing his throat. Helga was shocked to see him.  
'My… Father...', she whispered in Fabrizio's ear.  
He nodded.  
'HELGA, Bli med meg. Nå!', the large man said.  
Fabrizio could tell he was angry, even though he had no idea what was going on.  
'Ja, pappa', Helga said in an innocent voice, which Fabrizio liked about her.  
'We... run?', Helga whispered.  
'Now?', Fabrizio whispered back, he was surprised.  
'Ja!', Helga was still whispering and let a little giggle out. Helga's father watched them.  
'Come on!', Fabrizio screamed. He took Helga's hand and they ran away.  
'HELGA, NEI!', her father ran after her.  
'Shit! He's coming after us!', Fabrizio said.  
'Raskere!', Helga screamed.  
'What?!', Fabrizio said.  
'Ehh...', Helga said, 'faster..?'  
'Oh! Yes!'  
Helga stepped out of her shoes so she could run even faster. Wow she is fast, Fabrizio thought, would she have done this more often?  
The two of them laughed as they were running through the corridors. Helga's father was still following them. Just then Fabrizio noticed they were close to Tommy's cabin.  
'Quick! In here!' He opened the door and pushed Helga in.  
Then he ran in himself and locked the door. Fabrizio and Helga heard Helga's father screaming from the outside and laughed.  
'That.. was awesome!', Fabrizio laughed.  
'Awesome?', Helga looked puzzled.  
'Very nice, fun!', Fabrizio explained.  
'Oh! Ja!', she laughed as well, it had been fun.

'What's going on?', they heard Tommy say, he sounded sleepy.  
'Sorry Tommy! We kinda have Helga's angry dad running after us... Can we stay for a while?'  
Tommy looked at the couple. They looked like they were together for years already. Everyone seemed to be perfect for Fabrizio. But Tommy didn't want them to stay here... He couldn't watch Fabrizio cheating on Eva! He looked at Helga. Yeah, she seemed to be nice and she was pretty, but she was nothing compared to Eva.  
'Fine, but I have to talk to you Fabrizio...', Tommy said.  
'What? Why?'  
'Why are you leaving Eva?'  
Fabrizio seemed to be shocked by this question, but he decided not to tell Tommy the truth just yet: 'Because she is first class! She tries not to be, but she is and will be forever! She is not the right person for me...'  
'She is the unreachable for every guy down here, but you are so lucky a girl like her loves you! And what do you do? You leave her!'  
'I know... But it wasn't going to work out anyway! She is engaged...', he suddenly sounded sad, 'I'm not good enough for her...'  
Fabrizio really felt sorry, but there was nothing he could do, he had to tell Tommy the truth now.  
'You are! She chose you! She loves you!', Tommy yelled.  
He really didn't understand Fabrizio at all.  
'WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE?!', Fabrizio screamed angry, which made Helga, who was lying on his shoulder, look up.  
'BECAUSE I LOVE HER!', Tommy screamed back. Damn… I shouldn't have said that, he knew.  
There was a silence. Tommy and Fabrizio looked down and Helga understood she had to remain silent too. She didn't know what was going on though. After some time Helga noticed a tear coming down Tommy's face. She stood up and sat down next to him. Helga had always been a girl who didn't like seeing people cry.  
'What... wrong?', she tried to speak in English, as he wouldn't understand Norwegian.  
Tommy smiled. 'Love'  
'Oh... Who?', Helga had always helped her friends with their love problems, so she wanted to help Tommy as well.  
'His first girlfriend', Tommy pointed to Fabrizio.  
'Eva? I.. eh... look her?', Helga tried.  
'She saw her.', Fabrizio corrected her with a cold voice. So Fabrizio and Helga had actually talked, Tommy thought.  
'I understood.', Tommy replied.  
'Fabrizio... Why not happy?', Helga didn't understand the problem yet.  
'I don't know Helga... I'm just a bastardo... I didn't know Tommy liked Eva... I'm sorry Tommy... I don't know what to do… Eva is amazing, but then I met Helga and she's just… More like me…', Fabrizio started crying silently, but he tried to hide it.  
'Jeg elsker deg, Fabrizio.', was all Helga said.  
'W...What?'  
'I love you!', she sat back next to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
There was a silence, which made Helga feel awkward. She looked at Tommy.  
'You love her too, Fabrizio... Tell her!', Tommy said.  
'Yes, I love you Helga, I really do.', he put an arm around her and she lay down on his shoulder. They smiled and he pulled her closer to him. She lay close to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. This was love, Fabrizio knew. Eva was just an obsession, he thought. Helga was right for him, she was sweet, caring and above all; third class. Helga had the best time ever. Fabrizio was her first boyfriend and she knew that had made her father angry. She understood her father's reaction all too well, but she didn't like it. All she knew now was that she loved Fabrizio. She didn't care about Eva, she understood Fabrizio's feelings very well. And that was exactly what he needed.

**AN: Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and tell me wheter I should bring Eva and Fabri back together or not... I really don't know! :s**


	7. Chapter 7: Changing plans

**AN: Sorry! I've been very busy so it took me a while! And I know it's short, and there are a lot of conversations in it, but I didn't know how to tell the story otherwise... I hope it's okay! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Changing plans**

After some talking, Helga and Fabrizio had walked back to Fabrizio's cabin, Helga's father had given up. Helga had slept in G-60 as well, because she was scared of going back to her parents. Jack had already been asleep, and so were their other roommates. No one had notice Helga coming in. Fabrizio had put his arms around Helga and they had fallen asleep like that. Jack woke up, he was still tired, but he couldn't get back to sleep again. Today he would visit Rose again. He stood up to get dressed when he saw Helga and Fabrizio. They're insane, he thought.

Meanwhile in first class, Rose was awake too, but she felt horrible! She felt like she had to throw up, but she felt too sick to get out of the bed. 'Ugh…', she mumbled.  
'Darling? Are you awake?', Cal said from the other side of the door.  
Rose didn't say a thing, she wanted to sleep again.  
'Sweetie? We have to get ready! I'll send Trudy to help you getting dressed.', Cal said.  
'Hmmm?', Rose said.  
Immediately after being told so, Trudy knocked on Rose's door. 'Miss Rose? Can I come in?', she said with her sweet and soft voice.  
'Yes, you can…', Rose said against her will.  
Trudy came in and ran over to Rose's bed.  
'Oh miss Rose! Your face is so pale! What's wrong?', Trudy panicked and put her hand on her forehead.  
'I'm fine, really… I'm just a litt-', Rose couldn't finish her sentence, as she was throwing up all over her bed and Trudy.  
'Oh miss Rose! We have to find a doctor!'  
'NO! Trudy please…', Rose didn't want anyone to find out about last night.  
'Alright miss, are you going to the bathroom? I will clean this up and tell Mr. Hockley you would stay in bed today.'  
'Thanks Trudy…'  
Trudy helped Rose to the bathroom and then told Cal and Ruth, Rose's mother, about Rose's sickness.  
'Oh my poor dear!', Ruth said.  
'Ugh… Stupid slut…', Cal mumbled.  
'What did you say, Mr. Hockley?', Ruth looked at her daughter's fiancé.  
'Nothing…'  
Rose splashed some water in her face and looked in the mirror. She really was very pale. It's because I'm not used to so much beer, she thought.

In another room, Eva was getting dressed. Eleanor and Susanna were helping her.  
'Are you going to see Fabrizio again today, Eva?', Susanna asked.  
'I hope so!', Eva smiled.  
'I have to admit, he is handsome!', Eleanor giggled  
'But he's mine!', Eva yelled.  
'Of course he is!', Eleanor said.

Down in third class, Fabrizio woke up. He saw Helga next to him and smiled. But he felt also sorry for Eva, especially now he knew Tommy liked her. Carefully he got out of his bunk, because he didn't want Helga to wake up. Then he saw Jack, lying on his bed with his clothes on.  
'Morning.', Fabrizio said.  
Jack mumbled something back, but Fabrizio didn't understand him. He got dressed and walked to the door. Then Jack spoke up: 'Where are you going?'  
'To… to Eva.', Fabrizio answered.  
'What?! To dump her?!'  
'No! Shh! I am going to tell her I'm with Helga now.'  
'You're kidding, right? That's the same thing!', Jack's voice was now quite angry  
'Mind your own business.', Fabrizio said as he left the room.  
He knew where Eva's room was, she had told him about it. He went up to first class and searched for her cabin.

A knock on the door. Eva's mother, Eveline, opened the door and saw a dirty looking man. He must be from third class, she thought.  
'And what brings you here?'  
Fabrizio cleared his throat and said: 'Is there a girl named Eva in here?'  
'Yes… She's my daughter… How do you know her? You're thi-'  
'Hey Fabrizio!', Eleanor cut off Eveline's sentence.  
'Y-you know him too?', Eveline didn't understand the situation at all.  
'I'll go and get Eva! She's almost ready!'

Eveline studied Fabrizio. How could her daughter know a guy like this? Fabrizio felt awkward, as the woman didn't let him in. 'Can I come in?', he asked.  
'No. How do you know my daughter?', Eveline asked.  
She knew something was going on, she just didn't know what.  
'I eh… I met her on deck.', he decided not to tell her mother about what really happened.  
'HOW? Tell me exactly!'  
'Oh… err… She was lost… I-I mean, she was o-on the wr-wrong deck. So I told her she was and we talked for a while after that…', he hoped that sounded too suspicious.  
'Hm.', was all Eveline said. Eva had stayed on deck for a long time the first day, she thought.

Then Eva walked into the room. She was wearing a light green dress with white accents. Fabrizio couldn't take his eyes of her. Had Tommy been right? Was it really so special that she, a beautiful first class girl, liked him? Of course it was! He knew that. Helga was nothing compared to Eva! He decided to change his plan.  
'Good morning Fabrizio!', she smiled, obviously in love.  
'Good morning, Eva. I wanted to ask you to come to my cabin after breakfast… Is that okay?'  
'Sure! I look forward to it!'  
Eveline look at them, was Eva in love? She seemed to be happy to see him… And he… He kept staring at her. There must be something between them! Fabrizio smiled, 'See you later then, Eva.', he said.  
'See you!', Eva smiled.  
She turned around to see her mother, standing in the middle of the room with her arms crossed.  
'You're not seeing that boy after breakfast.'  
'B-but… Mother! He's just a friend, if you think we're more than that! Don't worry about my marriage! Mr. Hockley will become my husband. Please excuse me now, I'm going to redo my hair.', Eva said in a calm voice. This was going to be hard, she thought.

After a while there was another knock on the door. Eveline opened the door and ANOTHER third class guy was standing there. She closed the door immediately and walked over to Eva's room.  
'EVA. ANOTHER THIRD CLASS GUY IS STANDING AT THE DOOR.', she was furious.  
'Huh?', Eva said. Who could that be? Jack and Rose? No… Mother had only mentioned a guy, she thought. She hurried to the door and opened it. No one was there. She walked out and looked around. She noticed Tommy walking away. 'Tommy?', she yelled.  
Tommy turned around and saw Eva. He stared at her for a moment. She is stunning, he thought.  
'Eh… What are you staring at? Come in!', Eva laughed.  
'Oh… right!', Tommy ran back to the cabin.  
'Fabrizio had just been here! And now it's you! What do you want?', Eva said with a happy smile.  
'Why are you so happy if-'  
'I'm going to see Fabrizio again after breakfast! That's why I'm happy!', she danced around the room.  
'Eva, behave yourself.', Eva's father spoke up.  
Tommy just stared into space. What? She is going to see Fabrizio again? But… What about Fabrizio and Helga? A lot of questions popped up in his head. Eva was never going to be his girl.  
'Is something wrong?', Eva asked, noticing the look on Tommy's face.  
'N-No! Nothing.'  
'So, again, what do you want?', Eva asked.  
'I was wondering if you could come to my cabin after you visited Fabrizio, or even better, before you visit him… I have to talk to you!'  
'I can come after I visited him… Is that okay?'  
'Sure… But it's time for breakfast now! See ya!'  
'Bye Tommy!'  
Eva watched Tommy walking through the corridors. He was worried about something, she knew, but what was wrong?

Tommy walked back to G-deck. He didn't understand what Fabrizio was doing. Is he going to invite her over and then dump her? Or has he changed his plans?


	8. Chapter 8: An unrealistic truth

**AN: It's been 10 days since my last update! I'm sorry! This was a hard chapter to write and I didn't know what I wanted to happen... But I have an idea now! This chapter was needed for that idea, it's a little boring. I've already written a part of chapter 9, so that one is comming soon! A little hint: You guys are going to hate me when you read chapter 9... ;)**

**Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 8: The unrealistic truth**

After breakfast, Eva stood up and went to her room to check her hair and makeup. She was just putting red lipstick on when Eleanor walked in. 'It's so obvious…', she smirked.  
'What do you mean?'  
'That you're in love with him!'  
'Is it?! Oh no… That's why my mother doesn't want me to go! She must know it!'  
Eleanor just wanted to say something back, when Eveline walked in.  
'What are you dressing up for? You're not seeing him again. NEVER!', she yelled.  
'But mother…', Eva tried.  
'TEA ELEANOR.', she said to Eleanor.  
'Yes ma'am.', Eleanor left the room.  
Eveline walked towards her daughter and grabbed her neck.  
'You're engaged, remember? To the lovely Mr. Hockley! He can give you a future! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY WITH HIM!'  
'I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!', Eva said, feeling her mother's nails pressed into her neck.  
'I don't care. You're engaged. You are already 16, so it's time for a husband, you're a pretty young woman now.', Eveline pulled Eva close to her and looked into her eyes, she was furious. 'You're not seeing that boy, again, UNDERSTOOD?!', she spoke strictly.  
'Y-Yes mother… But let me tell him I can't visit him anymore, please! Otherwise I'll break his heart…', Eva said with tears in her eyes.  
'He's a dirty rat! He doesn't deserve an explanation. You're staying here today.'  
'NO I'M NOT!', Eva yelled as she ran away.  
Her mother followed her immediately, but she wasn't fast, as she was wearing heels. Eleanor saw it and walked over to Eveline.  
'Here is your tea, ma'am', she smirked as she threw it on her clothes.  
Eveline started to scream at Eleanor and Eva ran through the corridors. She had to find Fabrizio, before it was too late. Her mother would do everything to find her... or him.

In the meantime, Tommy sat on deck. Unlike everyone else, he didn't enjoy it. He was thinking about Eva. She has to know about Fabrizio and Helga, he thought. 'Oh... Why do I worry about her so much…?', he mumbled.  
'Is everything alright?', a man who sat next to him asked.  
'Not really…', Tommy answered.  
'Tell me.', the man said and Tommy started to explain his problem. It was nice to tell someone.  
'I see. But if you like her so much, why don't you tell her the truth? She deserves to know it. Then it's her choice whether she'll dump that guy or not!', the man said after a while.  
Of course, Tommy thought, this wasn't about him and his feelings! It was about Eva!  
'Thanks! I'm going to tell her everything!', he yelled to the man as he ran away. He was going to tell Eva everything.

Eva was walking towards cabin G-60. It was only a few cabins away, but she felt like she had to stop, but she kept walking. She was scared somehow, but took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Just then someone grabbed her hand and pulled her around the corner. It was Tommy.  
'I have to talk to you. Now! It can't wait.', he pulled her along to his cabin. Eva didn't know why, but she wanted to follow him.  
'What's wrong Tommy?', she asked.  
'I'm telling you as soon as we get to my cabin.', he said.

When they arrived in room G-51, Tommy's room, they both sat down on a bunk.  
'What's wrong?', Eva asked again.  
'Fabrizio is hiding something for you. I know about it and… I just thought… you should know.'  
'What? Why do you sound so sad?'  
'He has another girl. He is cheating on you.', Tommy whispered, but Eva heard it.  
'W-What? What do you mean?', Eva's eyes became big. What is this? cheating? Fabrizo? No way!  
'I'm so sorry… He met her at the party and he says… he's in love with her…', Tommy said.  
'You're lying! Please tell me you're lying!', Eva said, almost crying. This wans't true!  
'I'm not… Her name is Helga. I saw them kissing on the party and after that she went to his cabin with him.'  
'Liar! I thought you were a friend! You're trying to tear me and Fabrizio apart! W-well, that's not going to work! You're just jealous! I love him! A-a-and he loves me t-too!', Eva said. Tommy could hear the hesitation in her voice.  
'Eva… please listen to me! There's something else I have to tell you.'  
'N-NO! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! I-I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! I HATE YOU!', she left the room. How could Tommy say such a thing! She was Fabrizio's girl… his only girl.. wasn't she? She didn't feel like seeing Fabrizio anymore, because of what Tommy had said. He had pissed her off and she didn't want Fabrizio to notice. So she decided to see Rose instead and left Tommy's cabin without saying anything.

Meanwhile Jack was sitting on deck with Rose. They were talking about Jack's drawings. Jack looked at Rose, she really was something else, he thought. He didn't really know if they were friends or more than that. They had kissed, yes, but they hadn't talked about it to each other. He liked her, but was this love? He had been in love with some girls before, but the most of the time they weren't interested in him. He chuckled and Rose looked up. 'What's so funny?', she asked.  
'It's just… Are we friends?'  
'Of course we are! Why are you asking that?'  
'Or are we more?'  
'What?', Rose said surprised.  
'Are we a couple?', Jack asked. Rose stared to laugh. She gave him a little kiss on his cheek.  
'If you want to…', she giggled.  
'Do you want to?', Jack said.  
Rose thought about Cal and how he had treated her. 'Of course! I thought that was kinda obvious…'  
Jack smiled and kissed Rose. She was special. She wasn't like the others from first class.

Some minutes later, Eva was walking on deck, searching for Rose. When she recognized her and Jack she ran towards them.  
'ROSE!', she yelled, waving.  
'Eva! Hey!', she replied.  
'I have to talk to you… I don't know what to do! You're the only one that can help me!', Eva explained.  
'But…', Rose didn't want to talk right now. Until now, most of the time she had spent on this ship was horrible. Now she was enjoying her time with Jack, she was finally happy!  
'Please!', Eva begged.  
'It's okay, I think I know what this is about…', Jack said. Fabri must have told her about Helga, he thought.  
'Well…. Okay then.', Rose said and Jack gave her a kiss on the cheek. He left.

After Eva had told everything, Rose was a little pissed off. She sighed.  
'What's wrong?', Eva said.  
'I don't understand you, Eva.'  
'Why not?'  
'Please excuse me.', Rose said as she left the room.  
'NO! You have to tell me what to do! I need you!', Eva seized Rose's hand.  
'I needed you too… But you weren't there for me… Just excuse me for a moment.'  
'NO! NO! You have to tell me what I should do! Do you think Tommy is right? No… He can't be! Maybe I should ask Fabrizio…. Do you think-'  
'STOP IT!', Rose screamed, 'DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE BEING SELFISH! I HAVE MY OWN PROBLEMS, AND WHEN I TOLD YOU ABOUT THOSE, YOU DIDN'T HELP ME EITHER!'  
'WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SHOULD DO!', Eva got angry and screamed back.  
'I tried to tell you about my problems… with Cal… You just don't listen to me!', Rose was crying now, 'I… I… Cal is…' She stood up and walked away.  
'YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND ME, DO YOU? I JUST WANT HELP!', Eva screamed.  
'Well… I can't help you. I have my own problems. Goodbye, Eva.', she said with a voice full of hatred.

Fabrizio was still waiting in his cabin, but he knew Eva wouldn't come anymore. But why? He didn't know. Maybe she had found out about Helga, he thought. No… of course not! She must have lost interest in him… He sighed, this love wasn't easy. He decided to visit Helga. In the corridor he saw Tommy, who looked sad, very sad. 'What's wrong, Tommy?', Fabrizio said.  
'Eva. She's yours. She choose you.'  
'No, she hasn't… She didn't visit me after breakfast, even though she promised me she would come…'  
'What? I thought she was going to visit you! I… I told her about you and Helga… But she didn't believe me…'  
'Oh… Well… Okay… But then… Where is she?', Fabrizio asked. He saw Tommy looking scared, he was worried about her, that was obvious.

After Rose had walked away, she thought about Eva. How couldn't she see she wasn't the only one in trouble? Cal hits me, kicks me, rapes me, she thought. Tears popped up in her eyes. She rushed to her bedroom and let her weak body fall down on the expensive bed. Her pillow got wet from the tears. This has to end, she thought.

Eva had went back to her room. She was thinking about herself. When she had met Fabrizio she'd really thought she could be free. Free from her future husband. She had thought she would never have to go back to her old life again. But now… What if Fabrizio doesn't like her anymore? She started to dress for the night. What if he doesn't care for her anymore? What if Tommy is right? What if Fabrizio really loves that Helga girl? She started to cry. Nobody was there to notice and nobody was there to help her. There's only one way of solving this problem, Eva thought. She grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.


End file.
